ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Ru'Aun Gardens
You sure these are L78-79? I noticed the Catoblepas in Bibiki Bay are said to be L80 and those are Tough to me at L75, elementals in Ru'Aun can check between Tough to Very Tough to L75 and up to Incredibly Tough to a L74, would that not make them L80-84? ---- The Catoblepas page says they're 76-80, so that would fall into the range of tough, by the logic presented. If 79-80 were VT to a 75, and 78 T, then a 74 could potentially see an IT in that zone. Though to tell the truth, all levels above 75 are either approximated, or garnered by people who solo in those area's and are able to gauge level by the amount of xp they gain. At 75, even people in parties will begin to see patterns in what they kill, and will be able to gauge a 75+ mob's actual level with a fair degree of accuracy. If you can do some extensive tests to see if indeed there is a 3rd level tier to the elems (78-80) then by all means, add it. --Chrisjander 11:10, 25 June 2006 (PDT) Weather Why does the "weather" in the "Zone Information" section contain all 8 elements of weather, yet in the "weather" section a bit lower states only wind and light weather appear in the zone? Should this be ammended to avoid confusion, as while all eight elementals might appear in the zone their weather doesn't show up? Or do all eight elements of weather really appear in this zone? Aok1313 21:06, May 20, 2010 (UTC) *I agree, it can be very misleading, especially for people working on trial weapons and looking for specific weathers. There are elementals of all elements which are always up, but this has nothing to do with the weather in the zone, which can only be wind or light as stated in the note. I'll remove the weathers which are incorrect. --Soily 14:25, November 6, 2010 (UTC) Design Inspiration? For anyone who's seen 'Laputa/Castle In The Sky' the design and feeling of the Ru'Aun Gardens, and even all of Tu'Lia, must seem awfully familiar. Granted the location of the Sky Gods in this area isn't congruent with Miyazaki's interpretation of Laputa, but everything else seems to be cribbed straight out of the movie. Has anyone ever seen any Japanese interviews verifying this homage in the design of this region of Vana'diel?: :Elesirdur :I just watched Castle In The Sky for the first time the other day and thought the same thing; that's why I checked this page to see if anyone else had said something, seeing that it was not on the main page. Floating island, ancient technology, moss everywhere, ceramic-looking automatons dolls guarding it...definitely borrowed from the movie. - Hiachi 11:35, 2 March 2009 (UTC) Fishing in sky? someone pointed out on BG today that they use to fish moat carp here. ill test it later tonight http://www.bluegartrls.com/forum/bg-wiki-wings-goddess-discussion/70633-walk-echoes-3.html dejey 20:17, 14 March 2009 (UTC) :There's a bit of information on great-blue as well.-- 13:38, 14 March 2009 (UTC) ::i am not so good at page layouts maybe someone else could edit it in to add a fishing part to it? dejey 20:17, 14 March 2009 (UTC) :::Done.-- 03:21, 15 March 2009 (UTC) Evolith in Casket Just got an evolith from a treasure casket with HP+4, light affinity, open triangle +2. --lirmont 01:31, April 15, 2010 (UTC) : Also, MP+4, dark affinity, open triangle +2. --lirmont 02:31, June 26, 2010 (UTC) : Also, Darkness element aligned skillchain: Magic Burst damage +1% ( -aligned sklchn.:M.B. dmg.+1%), dark affinity, filled in diamond +1. --lirmont 05:37, June 30, 2010 (UTC)